marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | 4-B+ Name: Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #48 Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old, if factoring in time travel Classification: Alien endowed with the Power Cosmic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Can track a single molecule across galaxies), Precognition (Can see past, present and future at the same time), Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis (Moved the Moon with telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, can create Black Holes, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation (Shrinked his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection (Fought with Mephisto in their astral forms), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Time Travel, Sealing/Absorption (Sealed Captain Marvel in his surfboard ), Interdimensional travel, Statistics Amplification via Energy Absorption (can absorb energy from stars or people to become stronger), Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Created a code to overwrite Illuminatrix and destroy all Zenn-La civilization across the Universe), Fate Manipulation (Changed his fate to escape an infinite time loop), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Borgo (Franken surfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange's power nullification), Power Absorption, Biological and Willpower Absorption (Resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his energy, willpower and body completely), can fight without his body, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (High. Recovered from complete atomic destruction during his fight with Uni-Lord) Attack Potency:' '''Solar System level+ '(Incinerated a solar system while pulling the souls out of Uni-Lord. Causes Supernovas by flying through stars. Broke through vibranium walls. Can create black holes. Created a star in an extremely weakened state) | '''Solar System level+ (Imbued with more power by Galactus. Capable of activating a device that was keyed to Thanos' level of power, while in an extremely weakened state) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (Flew through 500,000 light-years in a short timeframe. Crossed the universe. Flew galactic distances in a panel. Crossed the universe in minutes. Searched through the entire galaxy in seconds. Visited every planet across numerous galaxies in hours.) Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar ' Striking Strength: Solar System Class+''' | Solar System Class+ Durability: Solar System level+ '''(Routinely takes planet-busting attacks easily and regularly surfs on and through stars and supernovas unharmed. Survived the complete destruction of a solar system, tanked attacks from Uni-Lord. Can withstand blows from Thor). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as he can recover from complete atomic destruction. | '''Solar System level+ Stamina: '''Limitless. Surfer has a highly enhanced musculature that generates no fatigue toxins in his body. He also never suffers from body stress, which means he never experiences muscle. Surfer doesn't even sweat. Plus he doesn't need to sleep, eat, drink or air to survive. Range:' Universal (Wiped out the influence of the Zenn-Lavian civilisation across the Universe) '''Standard Equipment:' His board Intelligence:''' High (A former scientist) '''Weaknesses: None Notable